


【宁明卡明/abo】查无此人 09

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [7]
Category: LPL - Fandom, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn





	【宁明卡明/abo】查无此人 09

　09  
　　炙热的手掌探进衣襟，滑过薄凉的腹部和胸线，从领口探出捏住了史森明的下巴。  
　　“……你在叫谁？”  
　　史森明惊醒，刚要转身，身体已经被牢牢地圈住。  
　　“唔……”  
　　史森明下巴被捏住，无法回头，感到身后的唇贴着他的耳侧。  
　　那声音对他而言很熟悉，却少了平日的温柔，沉静得有些陌生。  
　　“嗯？”那声音又在问他。  
　　史森明不知道自己在梦中无意识地喊出了洪浩轩的名字，面对这样的质问，第一反应自然是愣住。  
　　“你想他？”  
　　音量又大了些许，冰冷得像把刀子亮在他的面前，史森明还不知道怎么回答，下巴已经被硬生生地扭了过去。  
　　“嗯……宁……”  
　　转过身的时候已经闻到了高振宁释放出来的苦咖啡信息素，史森明身体刚恢复不久，烧还未退，身体根本承受不住如此突然信息素刺激，毫无抵抗之力，跟着生理眼泪也被刺激得从眼角流了下来。  
　　高振宁见状心也立时软了下来，松了手，将史森明圈在怀里。  
　　“逗你玩呢，怎么这么弱，可不像你……”  
　　低头又去吻史森明的唇，史森明觉得自己实在是狼狈，将头偏了过去，高振宁只吻到了他的侧颊。  
　　见他逃避，以为他还是不高兴，愧疚着又去哄他，再去吻，谁料史森明又躲，高振宁心下反倒卯上了劲儿，想起刚刚史森明梦里叫那人名字，又想起前几日史森明腺体上留下的齿痕，虽然今日已经消退，但怎么想都觉得心里是个疙瘩。  
　　索性起身直接压了过来，完全以身体的重量将史森明按在床褥之间。  
　　两腮捏住，身下的Omega此刻的确无处可躲，迎接Alpha不可谓霸道的一个吻。  
　　“唔嗯……”  
　　唇齿相贴，许久未有的温柔与温暖在瞬间将两人包围。  
　　捏着两腮的手松开，带着薄茧的指尖触摸上史森明眼角的湿润。两人的舌尖在口腔间追逐勾缠，史森明的脖子半扬着，如同一个索求的姿态，越是深吻约觉得不够，Omega无意识释放出自己的信息素令他沉醉，高振宁的舌头爱怜地舔吻着他的齿间与舌底，感受身下史森明忙不迭吞咽着两人的津液。  
　　 这个Omega是爱他的，高振宁此刻深信不疑。  
　　 情到深处，吻自然都觉得不够，两人自然地在床褥间拥抱，高振宁的手摩挲着史森明的后背，很快从他分明的脊柱探入了腰际以及刚下。  
　　史森明还在发烧，身体滚烫，指尖所到之处随着他的指尖微微地颤抖，又强装镇定似地将他搂得更紧在唇间回应他的吻。  
　　手指探到后穴，才发现已经湿得一塌糊涂。  
　　高振宁抬手一把扒开了史森明的浅色睡裤，Omega在他怀里轻轻地抖了下，害羞地又往他怀里钻，可身下早已湿得沾到了亵裤的棉布上。史森明这份儿可爱劲儿弄得高振宁心也热了起来，俯身将史森明往怀里按去吻他脖颈的敏感处。  
　　“宁……嗯唔……”  
　　史森明的声音在高振宁上下的撩拨下声音都软了，哼哼唧唧搂着他脖子去蹭。高振宁倒很是受用，手掌加重，在史森明身后浑圆滚烫的臀肉来回揉捏，听Omega的声音奶里奶气地冒着泡，又害羞又给出诚实的身体反应。  
　　“想要么，明？”  
　　高振宁突然停下，笑着吻了吻史森明的额头问。  
　　他明清楚史森明的身体反应，心下又使坏想听这个omega亲口说。  
　　高振宁这么一问，史森明脸果然红了，没接话只是往高振宁怀里蹭，高振宁一把把他从怀里捞出来，另一只手还在圆润的屁股上来回摸着，指尖探入股缝间轻轻一刮，史森明立刻惊得“啊”一声叫了出来。  
　　“问你话呢……想要么，嗯？”高振宁又问他。  
　　面前的Alpha靠得史森明很近，热气吐在面前，带着淡淡的信息素味，那人小心地收着，却还是能勾着Omega全身酥软。史森明的心被如此几下撩拨地怦怦直跳，却还是觉得害羞。  
　　“不好。”史森明磨了半天吐出了两个字。  
　　“不好？”换成高振宁愣住，很快又回过味儿来都是害羞闹得，毕竟两人许久未见，史森明平日里看着大大咧咧的，这方面却相当生涩。  
　　想到这里，高振宁也没再犹豫，指尖拨开史森明的臀肉，一根手指摸了上去。  
　　“啊！——”  
　　史森明紧张地登时收紧，身体也缩了起来。  
　　“这么想要啊，明明，我的手都被你夹住了。”高振宁笑着去吻小孩的脸，史森明立刻反应过来高振宁在说什么，身体就往后躲。  
　　趁他放松，高振宁逡巡在后穴入口的手指立时探入一根。  
　　“唔！——”史森明受惊地往旁躲，后穴顺势收住，感到自己把那人手指咬着脸也跟着红了，下身不知道怎么办，索性脸往被子里躲。  
　　“咬这么紧，明明很想要，对不对？”高振宁见他这样越觉得可爱，贴着史森明露出来的耳朵就贴了上去，那里早已红得滴血，高振宁这么说了两句，身下的Omega更是敏感得要命。  
　　“知道还问，狗崽子！”史森明捂着被子骂了一句，骂得囫囵高振宁却听得清楚，一把将人扳了过来，史森明的脸在被窝里捂久了，涨得通红，还没喘两口新鲜气就被高振宁吻住，身下不乐意地扭了两下，感到，高振宁握着他的屁股又探入了一根手指。  
　　“呃嗯……”  
　　Alpha的信息素顺势释放出来将他包围，空气里飘散着咖啡香。  
　　高振宁的信息素，让很多初闻的人觉得又苦又呛霸道得很，却不知撞上牛奶味的Omega信息素，这味道又能温柔成几何。  
　　而这绕指柔的温柔，也只有他二人能体会。信息素完美契合，光这一点，就会令无数的AO眼红了。  
　　“宁……嗯……”两指在后穴的润滑下进入得十分顺利，许久没有进入史森明的身体，仅仅是手指的试探扩充都令高振宁一下子兴奋起来。  
　　“里面很热，很舒服。”高振宁拉起史森明的衣服，推到前胸吻他早已敏感挺立的两个乳首，顾不上史森明难耐又兴奋的呻吟，肆无忌惮地品尝着属于自己的“美餐”。  
　　细密的吻落在身前，伴随着偶尔几下用力的吸吮，留下一个个粉红色的吻痕。史森明觉得痒，而在痒之外更多的是兴奋和快感，在高振宁前后的挑逗下，他逐渐放弃逃避和躲藏，慢慢跟随着高振宁的吻沉溺其中。  
　　“宁……”  
　　“怎么？”高振宁吻着他的小腹，手指在身后的扩充也快了起来。  
　　“唔，想、想要……”史森明红着脸，Omega说话的时候身子也跟着软下去，发出粘人而压抑的呻吟，羞耻心像花瓣一般被慢慢剥去，凋落于海，消失不见。  
　　高振宁面前的，只剩一个有真实反馈的身体，这个身体漂亮得像个白瓷，想要他的拥抱和更深的结合。  
　　“想要什么？”Alpha却反而不急的样子，佯装着冷脸问道。  
　　感到后穴在两指的扩充下也逐渐适应，问话间，高振宁两指也向Omega的敏感处按去，听到他激动地呜咽了两声，才舍不得地将手抽出来看着Omega。  
　　“想要……”史森明睁着一双圆眼睛看着他，眼睛珠又黑又水润，这眼睛里藏不住事儿，喜欢、高兴都一下子能反馈出来。  
　　“嗯？”高振宁追问，湿漉漉的手指在史森明肚子上画了个圈，史森明跟着倒抽了口气。  
　　“想要你……进……”史森明害羞起来实在是可爱，高振宁想着看着他吞吞吐吐的样子，手已经迫不及待握住了Omega的分身。  
　　答案早已对他不重要，看史森明这幅磨人的样子才是享受。  
　　高振宁眯起眼吻上史森明的下巴，舌尖在他喉结上打了个圈，史森明后半句话直接碎在嗓子眼里。  
　　高振宁太了解他的身体，也太会撩，相比之下自己的青涩显得又笨拙又过分矜持。想到这里史森明倒是一瞬间有了勇气似的，一把按住了高振宁的手臂。  
　　“给爸爸进来！”一双眼睛得的圆，眼睛周围还泅着眼泪，明明是一幅要让人狠狠欺负的样子，这语气却强硬得哪里像他。  
　　“这里吗？”高振宁倒也顺着他的意，一双眼睛眯得更细，手拢了拢史森明的囊袋，大拇指在史森明的后穴用力一按，立刻听到Omega跟着哼了出来。  
　　“嗯……”一秒回了原形，嘴上还不讨饶，在那里说着，“对，唔……给爸爸进来。”  
　　“明，这可是你说要的。”高振宁笑着吻了上去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
